The Big Six: The Origins of Jake Frost
by Holster646
Summary: You found out who was the man that became Jake Frost. But now we go into his past so that Pitch can help him become the true Jake Frost. Rated T to be safe. One-Shot


The Big Six: The Origins of Jake Frost

ROTG, HTTYD, TANGLED, BRAVE AND FROZEN X-OVER

Timeline: Before and After the Big Six: Cyprus and The Sinister Three

Jake's POV

Pitch led me out onto the frozen lake. Drago stayed on the shore.

In order for me to become the evil Jack Frost, I needed the ice powers. Pitch knew how to get me those.

"Ok, now what's going to happen is I'm going to put you under the ice. Then, I'll use my magic to raise you up. While this is happening, I need you to remember the time you were the angriest you've ever been in your life. Got it?"

I nodded. That's when Drago came over and stabbed the ice with his spear.

The ice swallowed me. I couldn't breathe. I just closed my eyes and thought back to the worst day in my life.

…

One Year Ago

Grimstad Prison Camps

Jake's POV

I brought my pick ax down. The rock split in two. I turned and brought it down on another rock.

Five years ago, I was arrested for stealing bread for my sister and her son. They were about to die, so I took some bread to them. I was 15 at the time.

Now after two years and an escape attempt which added three more years to my sentence, today might be the day I get out.

I sang along to the song the prisoners sing every day.

 ** _Look down, look down_**

 ** _Don't look 'em in the eye_**

 ** _Look down, look down,_**

 ** _You're here until you die_**

 ** _The sun is strong_**

 ** _It's hot as hell below_**

 ** _Look down, look down,_**

 ** _There's twenty years to go_**

 ** _I've done no wrong!_**

 ** _Sweet Jesus, hear my prayer!_**

 ** _Look down look down,_**

 ** _Sweet Jesus doesn't care_**

 ** _I know she'll wait,_**

 ** _I know that she'll be true!_**

 ** _Look down, look down,_**

 ** _They've all forgotten you_**

 ** _When I get free Ya won't see me_**

 ** _Here for dust!_**

 ** _Look down, look down_**

 ** _Don't look 'em in the eye_**

 ** _How long, oh Lord_**

 ** _Before you let me die?_**

 ** _Look down, look down,_**

 ** _You'll always be a slave_**

 ** _Look down, look down,_**

 ** _You're standing in your grave_**

Just then, some guards unhooked my chain from the ground and began to drag me through the dirt. They stopped and grabbed me and threw me at the feet of the one man everyone feared.

Lord Cyprus.

He threw a yellow page at me.

 ** _Now prisoner 24601_**

 ** _Your time is up_**

 ** _And your parole's begun_**

 ** _You know what that means._**

I smiled and nodded as I grabbed the paper.

 **Yes, it means I'm free.**

He shook his head

 ** _No!_**

 ** _Follow to the letter your itinerary_**

 ** _This badge of shame you'll show until you die_**

 ** _It warns you're a dangerous man_**

 **I stole a loaf of bread.**

 **My sister's child was close to death**

 **And we were starving.**

 ** _You will starve again_**

 ** _Unless you learn the meaning of the law._**

 **I know the meaning of those 5 years**

 **A slave of the law**

 ** _Two years for what you did_**

 ** _The rest because you tried to run_**

 ** _Yes, 24601._**

 **My name is Jake Cross.**

 ** _And I am Cyprus_**

 ** _Do not forget my name!_**

 ** _Do not forget me,_**

He then grabbed something from a fire. It was a half of a face. I heard this is only for the men who try to run, known as the Scarface runners.

I tried to escape. But two guards held me down. Cyprus put the hot metal on the left side of my face.

The pain was excruciating. I screamed in agony. I looked around for help. All the other prisoners ignored me.

Finally, Cyprus took it off. I rushed over to a water bucket and put my face in it.

"24601." He said as he walked away.

After I cooled my face off, I grabbed my paper and walked to the exit, listened to the sounds of the other prisoners.

 **Look down, look down**

 **You'll always be a slave**

 **Look down, look down**

 **You're standing in your grave**

…

Six months later.

I tried to keep warm as night fell. Winter was almost here.

After being released from the camp. I've been living off the streets. I checked in with my parole officer once a month. No one would hire me or anything. Especially with a face like mine.

My face scarred up really bad after the burns healed. I now look like a monster. Children screamed when I came near.

I finally got comfortable when I felt someone shake me. I immediately jumped up, ready for a fight.

There stood a man in a black and red uniform. The number three was on his chest.

"It's ok. I'm here to help." The man said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm nobody. But you, my friend, are a corrupt soul that need a nest with more corrupt souls."

"What are you talking about?' I asked.

He handed me something that looked like a ticket.

"Go to the docks at midnight. A ship will come in and take you to a safe place. The Courts of Darkness."

The man turned and left.

I peeked inside the house I was next to. 10 minutes til midnight.

I took off towards the docks. When I got there, there were three men waiting there too.

Then in the distance a lone ship came through the mist.

It pulled up to the docks. A ramp came down.

I handed the man waiting on the ship the ticket. He nodded and let me on.

I finally felt peace. I was going somewhere safe.

…

6 months later.

Pitch's POV

I watched as the ice closed the gap that Jake fell in. Using all my dark magic, I casted the spell to bring him back to life.

Then Jake raised out of the ice, and something started happening. The ice around us began to crackle. It wasn't Jack's type of magic. It was a lot more violent.

Just then giant spikes came out of the pond. Drago and I jumped back as the ice exploded.

Jake scrolled over to us. He looked just like Jack, but one difference. His left eye was blood red.

"Jake?"

He looked at me.

"What's your mission?"

He smiled and evil smile

"Destroy the Big 6."

 _ **Well, now you know.**_

 _ **Get ready for the next story is coming up soon.**_

 _ **Thanks for Reading. Please Review. The Big Six: Return of The Sinister Three will be here soon**_


End file.
